rickreinertfandomcom-20200214-history
Cap'n O. G. Readmore's Puss in Boots
Cap'n O. G. Readmore's Puss in Boots is the fourth episode of the Cap'n O. G. Readmore series. In this episode, Readmore reads a story about his late great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, Puss in Boots. Plot The episode begins where Cap'n O. G. Readmore's members (Kitty Literature, Ol' Tome Cat, and Wordsy) are returning their books back to the library. Lickety Page infuriately arrived at the library, informing to Readmore that he was fed up with books about "Dogs", preferred to read about books on "Cats" instead (as Lickety views the popularity of Dog Books as "Feline Discrimination"). However, this brought Readmore's attention, along with all the other members in the library. Readmore goes into a chest near where he sets and found a pair of boots that belonged to his ancestor, Puss, and also dug out the book about Puss in Boots, himself. All his members are desperate of wanting Readmore to read the story. The plot of the story took place in 16th century France. A farmer was dying of natural causes, leaving some of his property for his three sons: Puss, the donkey, and the mill. While the donkey and the mill were given to two of his three sons, Puss was given to the youngest son, François (before then, the two sons was going to get rid of him to The Ogre). François was surprised hearing Puss speaking. Puss thought that François was going to give him away, but François denies and wanted to be his friend (since he's homeless due to the loss of his father). François also wanted to make something out of his talent in rhyming. Puss wanted to him out and buy himself a pair of boots (which is completely odd to François since felines rarely wear any shoes at all). Puss thinks that wearing boots would amuse people. The next scene shows François was working outside a boot shop. The manager thanked him for the work and is interested in buying a rhyme for the name of the store. François thought of a good name for it: "Our Boots Are Beauts". The manager loved the name and bought it from him. François even requested a pair of small boots for Puss, as Puss walked out of the shop with the new footwear and love them. Both Puss and François sense trouble when they hear loud footsteps coming near the village, and the footsteps came from that malevolent monster, The Ogre. However, the villagers were manipulated by this adversary that he would destroy the entire village unless The Princess agrees to marry him by the next full moon. After the Ogre disappeared, François says a rhyme that brought Puss attention: "He's bigger than a house, I wish he turn into a mouse". Puss goes on a quest to help his friend, and the entire village. While on a quest, Puss came across a partridge and takes him to The King. Puss arrived at the King's castle and gave him the bird, as Puss (deciding to stretch the truth) tells him that the "magnificent partridge" belonged to The Marquis Duke Carabbas (which is the name Puss attends to disguised François). The King doubts that there is no hope to save the village due to the Ogre's evil threat. His beautiful daughter, the Princess, decided to wed the Ogre. The King refused to allow that to happen. Puss informed her that the Ogre might destroy the village whether she marries him or not. The Princess takes Puss to have launch with her, as she noticed that Puss was in desperate need of help. At the dining table, the Princess informs Puss that she needed someone kind enough to be her husband. Puss then tells her that she should bring her father to go on a ride in the morning and find the "Marquis Duke Carabbas" somewhere on the road. Later that evening, Puss returned to François. Sadly, François is once again jobless and hoping to find another job in the morning. Puss brought François some food from the castle, realizing he was hungry. The next morning, Puss took François to the river bank, telling him to shed his clothing and reminding him that he is the "Marquis Duke Carabbas". François thought it was preposterous, as he was about to refuse to do so. Instead, François was forced, anyway, as he removes his clothes behind a willow tree. After Puss hears the carriage heading that direction, he tells the undressed François to jump into the river, then tells him to splash around the water (making it look like he's in danger). While François was splashing around alone, the Ogre rise out of the water and, shapeshifting into a shark, he made a whirlpool as he tries to drown François, which he is in real danger. Puss ran to the King and tells him about François' danger, then the King tells his men to go to his aid. Then the Ogre fled and left the spot after hearing the King's men coming to his rescue. After being pulled out of the river, François, behind a bush, tells Puss about his danger and asks Puss to bring back his clothes, but Puss tells him that they're lost. Puss then runs to the King and tells him that the "Marquis" is unable to leave the spot unless he is given some fine clothing. Explaining it by stretching the truth, "the Ogre has stolen his elegant clothing". Later after François is given a new wardrobe, he is presented as the Marquis Duke Carabbas to the King and his daughter, the Princess. Shortly, François is smitten by the Princess, as the Princess seemed very fond with him. She asked François to show around the village, which she thinks he as the Marquis owns it. After being said, Puss nervously fled and do some errands. The Princess offers François some caviar as a snack, as the two suddenly formed a relationship. Meanwhile, Puss watched the situation involving the Ogre manipulating the villagers to work or suffering the consequences. Puss arrived after the Ogre left. Then he tells the villagers to remind the King that the village belongs to the Marquis, and left to do more errands. The King then arrived at many places in the village. Many of the villagers reminded the King that the village belongs to the Marquis. The Princess is astounded by listening to François' facts (as partially knowing of). Meanwhile, Puss arrives at the Ogre's castle. The Ogre answer the door and became disgusted after seeing Puss. By stretching the truth, Puss tells the Ogre that the Princess finally agrees to marry him by liking animals, which overjoyed the adversary. He even tells him to change into large animals. First, he changes into an elephant. Next, he changes into a whale. Before shapeshifting anymore large animals, Puss informs him that her favorite mammal is a tiny mouse. Then, without a doubt, the Ogre changed into the last thing in mind, a tiny mouse. Puss grabs the rodent formed Ogre by the tail and eats him (off-screen). The adversary is finally defeated and the village is saved. Soon after, the King, his daughter, and François arrived at the castle where the now-defeated Ogre did live. Puss came to the King and informs him that it belongs to the Marquis. Finally, François, getting fed up with lies, decided to tell the King whom he really is, as François, the late farmer's son. He then turn to the Princess and admitted the truth due to the love he has for her. While the King was wondering about who own the entire village and castle, Puss told him about everything that did belong to the Ogre and the Ogre's defeat. François thought Puss was pulling their legs about the Ogre being eaten, but Puss tells them about the defeat from his transformation into a mouse, which one of François' rhymes, as used a day ago, gave Puss that idea. The King congratulates both Puss and François, as he declares them heroes, and allows them to choose the awards they deserve. François' award is to be the owner of the entire village and being engaged to the Princess. Puss' award is a nice wardrobe and a traveler around the world. François finally marries the Princess and lived happily ever after. After concluding the story, Readmore's members are happy for Readmore to have an ancestor like Puss. Lickety Page then tries on the old boots, as Readmore reminded him that Puss used his smarts. Lickety then does Readmore's trademark dance with the boots on his feet and fell into the trunk as he's not a professional dancer. Voice Cast *Lucille Bliss - Lickety Page *Stanley Jones - Ol' Tome Cat, Wordsy, The King *Ilene Later - Kitty Literature, The Princess *Neil Ross - Cap'n O.G. Readmore *Will Ryan - François *Hal Smith - The Ogre Home Media Cap'n O. G. Readmore's Puss in Boots was released once on VHS by Beacon Home Video in 1990, which the copies are extremely rare and hard to find. It was released on VHS in United Kingdom by Abby Home Video the same year. Abby Home Video also did a double feature with Cap'n O. G. Readmore's Jack and the Beanstalk during the same period. Several years later in South Korea, DVD copies of this special were marketed. Trivia *This is the first in the series Readmore never gets sucked in a story. The second being Cap'n O. G. Readmore Meets Chicken Little. *The sequence where the Ogre in shark form tries to drown the undressed François had a similarity to the famed 1975 horror film, Jaws. Unlike François being countered by the Ogre, the young woman was eaten by the shark in said film. *The sequence in Disney's 1947 film, Fun and Fancy Free where Mickey gets the Giant to turn into a fly has a similar plot point to the part where Puss gets the Ogre turn into a mouse, except it never succeeded in Mickey's part. Reception This episode may have not been as acclaimed as the first three episodes of the series, but actually beaten out its atrocious successor, Cap'n O. G. Readmore Meets Chicken Little. The character François is generally well-liked, but the character Puss is regarded as mediocre, which this version of the character is not as popular as the [[Wikipedia:Puss in Boots (Shrek)|recent version from the Shrek franchise]].